


Diet Coke and a Vodka Tonic

by artemisscribe



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, the drinks scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: This round is on the Protagonist
Relationships: the Protagonist/Neil
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Diet Coke and a Vodka Tonic

You have to stop and take a breath in the doorway of the bar when you spot him. 

Maybe you can still stop him from dying if you tell him now? Or maybe telling him is what causes it all? You still don’t fully understand any of it. 

You’ve read his Masters thesis twice. You needed to lie down afterwards. 

He gives a subtle indication he’s spotted you; a nod and a lift of a finger off the arm of his chair. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost” he says. 

You force a laugh, fussing with your bag as you sit down so he doesn’t get a proper look at you. Mercifully a waitress picks that moment to come to the table. 

“Diet coke” you say before giving him a quick glance, “and a vodka tonic.”

He smiles and you know for certain now that it’s an in joke. 

You’re going to miss him every time he laughs. 


End file.
